


Chat: Legends

by Musicalfangirl_ineedalife



Series: Chat: the legends [1]
Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, David Bowie (Musician), Elton John - Fandom, Queen (Band), Selena Quintanilla (Musician), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depends, Father-Son Relationship, Group chat, Human disaster Roger Taylor, I fucking forgot Adam Lambert, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im that original, Maybe - Freeform, Might be a biiiit ooc, Multi, No One Is Okay, So he might appear and or be referenced, Some people are kinda dicks but only on accident, Sorry Not Sorry, This is a fuck fest and it's great, along with prenter but not now, but I wrote it so shut up!, but that's fine, hes a dick, in this house we hate paul prenter, so now yoko is part of this but she'll come out later, some angst about to happen to these people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife/pseuds/Musicalfangirl_ineedalife
Summary: Look at the tagsI did while boredAnd chances are the chapters are either going to be short asf or a one shot?? idk lets just try this out





	1. the clog fire

**Chat: legends**   
**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**   
**Rocketman: (Elton John)**   
**Killer Queen: (Freddie Mercury)**

Wednesday 12:45 am

Bowie: who the fuck keeps playing that god awful music?????

Killer Queen: DAVID HOW DARE YOU!!!!!

Rocketman: god not again

Bowie: What???

Killer Queen: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MUSIC!!!

Bowie: YOUR IN THE BUILDING ACROSS FROM MINE HOW??????

Killer Queen: talent darling~!

Rocketman: fred, shut up your music  
Rocketman: David, shut up and go to sleep

Killer Queen: fine

Bowie: sure

Rocketman: thank god

~.~

Wednesday 1:39am

Bowie: FREDDIE I SWEAR TO GOD

Killer Queen: fight me bitch

~.~

**Chat: Queen  
Members: Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)  
Rogerina(Roger Taylor)  
Brianmayforreal(Brian May)  
John Richard Deacon (John Deacon)**

Wednesday: 9:36 am

Killer Queen: HOLY FUCKING SHIT GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!

Rogerina: P**l P*****ter died! :D

Killer Queen: NO NOT YET

Rogerina: dam

Killer Queen: NOPE I WAS HELPFUL SO FUCK U BRAIN

Brianmayforreal: wtf???

John Richard Deacon: remember when you said you’d burn a pair of your clogs if fred or rog were helpful ?

Brianmayforreal: WHEN DID I SAY TAKE?!!

John Richard Deacon: Last week  
John Richard Deacon: {Screenshot.jpg}

Brianmayforreal: …..fuck

~.~

**Chat: Big Time Rush  
Members: The hot one(James)  
The smart one(Logan)  
The done one(Kendell)  
The cute one(Carlos)**

Wednesday: 10:20 am

The done one: WHY IS THERE A FIRE???

The smart one: CARLOS!!!

The cute one: FOR ONCE IT’S NOT ME

The done one: likely story!!!

The hot one: its true, we’re eating popcorn  
The hot one: {lookatusbeingcute.jpg}

The smart one: holy shit that cutes

The done one: what about the fire???

The smart one: probably those beatles boys ot that weird group??? Queen i wanna say???

The done one: maybe

~.~

**Chat: legends  
Members: Bowie(David Bowie)  
Rocketman(Elton John)  
Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)  
Wednesday 12:24 pm**

Bowie: fred what the fuck did you do???

Killer Queen: y do always think it’s me????

Bowie: it’s either u or those freshman weirdos

Rocketman: I think i met them once  
Rocketman: im like 90% sure they’re dating each other or just super gay  
Rocketman: either way they’re pretty cool

Bowie: so?

Killer Queen: oh the fire!  
Killer Queen: yeah we started that :3c

Bowie: why?

Killer Queen: cause i was helpful to this blonde freshman kid

Rocketman: FRED DID YOU KILL HIM???

Killer Queen: no  
Killer Queen: brian said he’d burn a pair of his god awful clogs if me or rog did something helpful :3

Bowie: …...what the fuck

Rocketman: y????

Killer Queen: have you seen those things?!  
Killer Queen: awful

Bowie: hey freddie?

Killer Queen: yes darling?

Bowie: why are you like this?


	2. endgame who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this world lennon and Freddie don't really like each other but that's going to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help them

~.~

 **Chat: The Beatles**  
**Members: Lemon (John Lennon)**  
**Star child (Ringo Starr)**  
**Georgia(George Harrison)**  
**Paul blart mall cop (Paul Mccartney)**

Thursday 1:45 am

Lemon: HBSJHBBF WHAT WAS THE ENGLISH HOMEWORK???  
Lemon: PLEASE!!

Star Child: read the chapter and summarize the last paragraph

Lemon: THANK YOU RINGO!!!!  
Lemon: YOU ARE MY FAVORITE

Paul blart mall cop: WHAT M8  
Paul blart mall cop: IM YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND????

Lemon: well answer me next time!!

Georgia: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!  
Georgia: PRIVET CHAT IS THING FUKERS

Star child: well if i didn’t answer than who would???

Paul blart mall cop: true, im his boyfriend and would rather not

Lemon: rude

~.~

 **Bowie has created a new chat!**  
**Bowie has added, Killer Queen, Rocketman, and Lemon to the chat!**  
**Bowie has named the chat: The Legends**

Killer Queen: David what the fuck

Lemon: why the fuck is this guy here?!

Rocketman: David Bowie, what the fuck

Bowie: so here’s the thing  
Bowie: all week, fires, god awful music, and last week a kid in a dino costume tried to sell me chocolate!

Killer Queen: that's just bad luck there dear

Lemon: for once I agree  
Lemon:my boys and I wouldn't do that

Rocketman: wait..a dinosaur costume?

Bowie: yeah???

Rocketman: shit.

~.~

**Chat: I'm here for a grade  
Members: Mozzarella (Joe Mazzello)  
Raw(Rami Malek)  
Tall guy (Gwilym Lee)  
Cardi B (Ben Hardy)  
Rocketman (Elton John)**

Thursday 3:26 pm

Rocketman: joe why do you have a dinosaur costume????

Mozzarella:.....RAMI U SON OF BEACH

Raw: WHAT DID I DO????  
Raw: I DONT SAY CRAP

Cardi B: *sweats*

Mozzarella: Ben?  
Mozzarella: did u betray me??

Tall guy: *sweats*

Mozzarella: I can't trust my boyfriend and my friends?!

Rocketman: i really just wanted to know if you tried selling chocolate to a friend of mine…

Mozzarella: no...why?

Rocketman: nvm, btw you sold yourself out

Mozzarella: fuck.

~.~

**Chat: the legends  
Members: Bowie(David Bowie)  
Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)  
Lemon(John Lennon)  
Rocketman(Elton John)**

Thursday 3:58pm

Rocketman: so I don't know about the Dino thing  
Rocketman: but if you see a red head either crying or yelling down the hall then ignore him he feels betrayed by his bf and friends

Lemon: can I leave now  
Lemon: mercury can kill people you know

Killer Queen: fuck u Lennon

Lemon: we know that's not your real name

Killer Queen: actually it is!

Lemon: prove it!

_**Killer Queen added Brianmayforeal, Rogerina, and John Richard Deacon to the chat!** _

Killer Queen: darlings tell this walking lemon that my real name is Freddie Mercury

John Richard Deacon:.....ok

Lemon: WAIT

_**Lemon added Star Child, Paul blart mall cop, and Georgia to the chat!** _

Star Child: wat la fuk

Georgia: holy fuck,,,,,Brian fucking May

Brianmayforreal: Harrison

Bowie: i really just wanted some peace,,,,

Rocketman: nah

Rogerina: PLAGIARISM

Georgia: fuk off prat

John Richard Deacon: A while back when i met fred in high school, he preferred being called Fred or Freddie, so i did, then we met Brian and roger so that caught on pretty quick so it started like that, then he met Mary and when Fred thought he was straight so he told her his name was freddie mercury and she believed him and then by the time we were 18 he changed his name to Freddie Mercury.

Lemon:....

Rocketman: …..

Bowie: ….

Star Child: ….,..

Georgia: ,,,,,,,

Paul blart mall cop: what in the ever living fuck

Rogerina: tell them deaks!

Brianmayforreal: i remember mary!  
Brianmayforreal: i wonder how she’s been

Killer Queen: good she’s dating david

Rocketman: WHAT????

Rogerina: DAVID FUCKING BOWIE  
Rogerina: YOU SLY DOG

Bowie: I DON’T KNOW ANY MARY’S

Killer Queen: not u idiot  
Killer Queen: a different david

Lemon: see that that makes sense

Rocketman: how exactly does that make sense

Lemon: …..nvm

Killer Queen: sooo…..now what

Bowie: well i know elton hangs out w/ freshman and u and Lennon start fires like every week  
Bowie: so with all the shit that happens i thought you 3 would know

Rocketman: well that makes sense but……  
Rocketman: chances are slim

Killer Queen: chances are u have terrible luck

John Richard Deacon: i want to try something…..

_**John Richard Deacon has added the group ‘Fresh Babies’ to the chat’!** _

John Richard Deacon: Sick them

 Cardi B: Hello!

Rocketman: FUUUUUUCK

Raw: Hi Elton!

Killer Queen: oooooo~ DRAMA!!

Tall Boy: holy mother fucking shit  
Tall Boy: BRIAN MAY ROGER TAYLOR AND FREDDIE FUCKING MERCURY!!!???

Cardi B: HOLY SHIT

Raw: JOE WHERE THE FUCK ARE U????

Lemon: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?!?

Bowie: HOW SHOULD I KNOW??

Rocketman: DOWN BOYS

John Richard Deacon: this is entertaining  
John Richard Deacon: ;)

Mozzarella: WHAT LE FUCK

Killer Queen: ohh i get it!  
Killer Queen: they’re fanboys

Lemon: i get that  
Lemon: but for you four????

Rogerina: shut up

Brianmayforreal: well this is great!

Raw: i have a question

Killer Queen: i have an answer

Raw: who’s @Lemon @Star Child @Paul blart mall cop and @Georgia??

Killer Queen: awww dear you don’t have to use @  
Killer Queen: but they are “the beatles”

Rogerina: rude bunch if u ask me  
Rogerina: BECAUSE OF U HARRISON

Georgia: SHUT UP U WANKER

Star Child: U MADE HIM ANGRY >:((((

Brianmayforreal: FUCK U STARKEY

Star Child: NO U MAY

Tall Boy: WHY ARE WE YELLING???

Raw: I DON’T KNOW

Rocketman: hmmmm….

~.~

**Chat: fuck da police  
Members: Bowie(David Bowie)  
Rocketman(Elton John)**

Thursday 4:15 pm

Rocketman: so, we know fred, and john who for some reason hate each other and because of that their friends hate them….

Bowie: yeah no shit

Rocketman:....once i saw this on a show...when to many fights break out and scare someone they use puppets to stop the fights….

Bowie: they’re not children!  
Bowie: at least not physically

Rocketman: well….can we use it just in case?

Bowie:  
Bowie: maybe


	3. drama? or everyone is an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that i didn't add Taron Egerton so he will be coming up in a later chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing Freddie

~.~

**Chat: legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Thursday 4: 27 pm

 

Killer Queen: Darling where are we going for dinner tonight?

 

Rocketman: what?

 

Killer Queen: oh fuck!

 

~.~

**Chat: My darling~**

**Members: Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Killer King (Jim Hutton)**

 

Thursday 4:31 pm

 

Killer Queen: darling?

 

Killer King: yes love?

 

Killer Queen: what are we doing for dinner tonight?

 

Killer King: i’m thinking...italian?

Killer King: or we could stay in and cuddle?

 

Killer Queen:hmmmm

Killer Queen: I love it!

 

~.~

**Chat: Queen**

**Members: Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Brianmayforreal(Brian May)**

**Rogerina(Roger Taylor)**

**John Richard Deacon(John Deacon)**

 

Thursday  5:24 pm

Killer Queen: dears?

Killer Queen: which looks better??

Killer Queen: {Image-dress/boots}

Killer Queen: {Image-imprettysurethisisRoger’s}

 

Rogerina: no..i stole that from you

 

John Richard Deacon: hah...i like the first one.

 

Brianmayforreal: me to, btw rog took that from me

 

John Richard Deacon: u stole that from me

John Richard Deacon: when i stole it from freddie

 

Killer Queen: then...it’s been mine.

 

Brianmayforreal:.....nice

 

Killer Queen: so which one??

 

Rogerina: the first one

 

John Richard Deacon: the 1st one

 

Brianmayforreal: 1

 

Killer Queen: thank u darlings!

 

Rogerina: tell jim we said hi!

 

Killer Queen: of course dear! <3

 

~.~

**Chat: The Beatles**

**Members: Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Star Child(Ringo Starr)**

**Paul Blart Mall Cop(Paul Mccartney)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

 

Thursday 5:34 pm

 

Lemon: So….i may or may not have punched a guy in the face today???

 

Georgia: let me guess? Mercury?

 

Lemon: weirdly enough no

Lemon: some jackass with a porno mustash

 

Paul Blart Mall cop: WTF??

 

Star Child: why????

 

Lemon: apparently he thought i was friends with Mercury and wanted info

Lemon: and i told him no, i don’t even know him and told him to fuck off  

Lemon: but he didn’t like that and was all ‘you know him you little bitch’ and im like fuck off im not telling you again and he shoves me and punch him and run to the nearest dorms and im currently hanging out with some freshman…

 

Star Child: ok bUT ARE YOU OKAY????

 

Lemon: yeah, these guys are pretty cool.

 

Paul Blart Mall Cop: WE DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT!!!

Paul Blart Mall Cop: ARE U OKAY MY LOVE?!?!?!?

 

Georgia: hey ringo

 

Star Child: yes luv :3

 

Georgia: want some popcorn?

 

Star Child: :0 yes! <3 :3

 

Georgia: :33

 

Paul Blart Mall Cop: -.-

 

~.~

**Chat: Big Time Rush**

**Members: The Hot one(James)**

**The smart one(Logan)**

**The done one(Kendall)**

**The cute one(Carlos)**

 

Thursday 5:50pm

 

The Hot one: soooo does John just live here now?

 

The done one: maybe he’s cool ngl

 

The cute one: that’s true

 

The hot one: UGHHH SOMEONE GET THE DOOR

 

The smart one: sure i guess vjdjhfbhdvbjhdvhthjfvjhdfbhbfderfvkshj

 

The done one: Lo?

 

The smart one: OMG SOME WEIRDOS CAME THROUGH THE DOOR

The smart one: but one gave me popcorn so im fine ^w^

 

The hot one: THAT’S STILL NOT A GOOD REASON!!???

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but i might update soon again so yeah...


	4. in which the readers are lucky for another chapter and i have no life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was bored

~.~

**Rogerina has created a new chat!**

**Rogerina has added Brianmayforreal and John Richard Deacon to the chat!**

**Rogerina has named the chat: Freddie Protection Squad!**

 

Rogerina: we like Jim right?

 

Brianmayforreal: of course...right?

 

John Richard Deacon: well...how much do we know about him??

 

Rogerina: well,,,,he likes to garden and he’s irish,,,

 

Brianmayforreal: hmmmmm

 

**Brianmayforreal has added ‘Killer King’ to the chat!**

 

Rogerina: hello Hutton

 

Killer King: hey...guys??

 

Rogerina: soo where are you right now?

 

Killer King: waiting with Freddie, we’er at olive garden

 

John Richard Deacon:....can you get us some breadsticks?

 

Killer King: uhhh sure?? Is that what this was all about?

 

Rogerina: no, it’s just that….we don’t really know you

 

Killer King: are you trying to vet me for Freddie?

Killer King: my boyfriend who i love??

 

John Richard Deacon: i really just wanted breadsticks…

John Richard Deacon: but know this Hutton, i could break every bone in your body and make sure no one finds you, you’ll be a missing person and the police are going to ask us did you know him and i’ll say yeah, he use to date my best friend…

 

Rogerina:,,,,,

 

Brianmayforreal:////////

 

Killer King: ……...i understand

 

John Richard Deacon: good! :3

John Richard Deacon: have fun on your date!!

~.~

**Chat: legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Friday 7:35 am

 

Rocketman: hey gays

Rocketman: gaysss

 

~.~

Friday 7:45 am

 

Rocketman: i’m going to be father

 

Bowie: WHAT???

 

Killer Queen: Elton!! You don’t need to settle

 

Rocketman: now you answer??!!

 

Killer Queen: in my defense,I was asleep

 

Bowie: my phone died

 

Rocketman: bitches

Rocketman: but yes i am going to be a father

 

Killer Queen: your gay and single

 

Rocketman: and you have kinks

 

Killer Queen: you say that like it’s a bad thing

 

Bowie: back to the topic at hand

Bowie: so your going to be a dad..?

 

Rocketman: yes,

Rocketman: a young man child named Taron.

 

Killer Queen: so he’s an adult?

 

Rocketman: remember those freshman i hang out with sometimes?

Rocketman: it’s like that but now those four are dead to me

 

Killer Queen: really darling?

 

Rocketman: yes ヾ(｀・ω・´)ノ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be with just the queen bois but i'm going to add something else :3


	5. hello Taron, Elton is your friend/dad now (the prequel )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron Egerton has entered the chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should Taron's screen name be?? 
> 
> Egg boy? 
> 
> Idk comment something please

_~.~_

_(Hours earlier)_

 

**Chat: I’m here for a grade**

**Members: Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Tall Boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

 

Thursday 9:23 pm

 

Rocketman: listen up you little shits

Rocketman: you all listening?

 

Raw: yeah??

 

Rocketman: good

Rocketman: because i’m leaving all of you

 

Mozzarella: wat

 

Rocketman: I’m leaving 4 of you for someone who isn’t a little shit

 

Cardi B: WHY??/

 

Rocketman: reasons

 

Raw: do you expect us to live???

 

Rocketman: you will

Rocketman: bye （σ｀・∀・´）σ

 

**Rocketman has left the chat!**

 

~.~

 

**Call transmission**

**Thursday 8:57 pm**

 

_(“Hello?)_

_(“Hi! I’m looking for a,Reginald Dwight?”)_

_(“Speaking?”)_

_(“Great! I’m Lucy from the Buddy program, I'm just letting you know that your application has been accepted, and you should be meeting your buddy this Saturday!”)_

_(“Holy-! Really?!”)_

_(“Of course, I'm emailing you all the information right now, have a good day Mr.Dwight!”)_

_(“You to!”)_

 

~.~

 

_Subject: Buddy Program_

_To: Reginald Dwight_

_Dear Mr.Dwight, I’m very pleased to inform you that your application to the Buddy Program has been excepted!_

_On Saturday, you will meet Taron Egerton. He’s currently 19, with a English major._

_Here’s his contact information: ############_

_Have a wonderful day!_

~.~

**Chat: legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Friday 7:53 am

 

Bowie: so you just left them?

Bowie: all alone in the world??

 

Rocketman: no

Rocketman: i gave them mentors

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and hits, they give me strength!! ;33


	6. We are super close to Taron but here have some fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to HazelGraceLancaser394 for predicting this chapter!!

~.~  
**Rocketman has created a new chat!**  
**Rocketman has added ‘Raw’ and Killer Queen to the chat!**  
**Rocketman has left the chat!**

  
~.~  
**Rocketman has created a new chat!**  
**Rocketman has added ‘Cardi B’ and ‘Rogerina’ to the chat!**  
**Rocketman has left the chat!**

  
~.~  
**Rocketman has created a new chat!**  
**Rocketman has added ‘Tall Boi’ and ‘Brianmayforreal’ to the chat!**  
**Rocketman has left the chat!**

  
~.~  
**Rocketman has created a new chat!**  
**Rocketman has added ‘Mozzarella’ and ‘John Richard Deacon’!**  
**Rocketman has left the chat!**

  
~.~  
**Chat: legends**  
**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**  
**Rocketman(Elton John)**  
**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**  
**Friday 7:56am**

  
Rocketman: so yeah

  
Bowie: well you’ve probably scared those man children for life

  
Rocketman: only joe is a man child

  
Killer Queen: i wonder how we’er friends a lot

  
Rocketman: me to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give each member a chapter with a private chat/after words with their friends :3c


	7. ram and fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, but i starting a specula so yeah :3

~.~

**Chat: legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Friday 7:56am

 

Rocketman: so yeah

 

Bowie: well you’ve probably scared those man children for life

 

Rocketman: only joe is a man child

 

Killer Queen: i wonder how we’er friends a lot

 

Rocketman: me to

 

~.~

 

 **Raw has named the chat ‘It’s Talet!’ !**  

 

Raw: hi’!

 

Killer Queen: oh darling! When did we start talking?

 

Raw: oh..i….

 

Killer Queen: i’m playing dear!

 

Raw:oh...I knew that! Heh

 

Killer Queen: did you need anything?

 

Raw: no...it’s just that,,,,your like famous

 

Killer Queen: darling all i really do is make covers and look hot in black

Killer Queen: your an actor right?

 

Raw: oWo

Raw: i do community theater

 

Killer Queen: and if you continue with that chances are you’ll be a professional actor!

 

Raw: i don’t know about that….

 

Killer Queen: are you doing any shows?

 

Raw: yeah in december…

 

Killer Queen: ohh~ a musical??

 

Raw: they haven’t decided yet but yeah//////

 

Killer Queen: are going to do it?

 

Raw:....maybe

 

Killer Queen: i say you should do it

 

Raw:... i’ll see

 

Killer Queen: it’s a start! ;3

 

Raw: :)

  
~.~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be next?? :3c


	8. benny boi and rogah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every saturday i will update just so you know

~.~ 

 

**Rogerina has named the chat ‘Drummers line’!**

 

Cardi B: oh hey 

 

Rogerina: you are now my ward

 

Cardi B: you know what a ward is? 

 

Rogerina:///// 

Rogerina: don’t question me 

 

Cardi B: alright 

 

Rogerina: good

Rogerina: can you play the drums? 

 

**Cardi B is typing….**

 

Cardi B: yes

 

Rogerina: that took a while.. 

 

Cardi B: i got a text from a friend of mine, he just got approved! 

 

Rogerina: for what? 

 

Cardi B: a buddy program thing, like they partner you up with someone 

Cardi B: most freshman sign up for it but not everyone goes through with it

 

Rogerina: i didn’t have that…

 

Cardi B: well sucks to be you 

 

Rogerina: go to the corner

 

Cardi B: -.-

 

~.~

**Chat: Hi welcome to chilis**

**Members: Tall Boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Mozzarella (Joe Mazzello)**  

 

Friday 10:45 am

(what really happened) 

 

Cardi B: SOMEONE ASKED IF I KNOW THE DRUMS AND THAT SOMEONE IS ROGER    

 

Raw: your fucked

 

Tall Boi: just tell the truth? 

 

Cardi B: NOT AN OPTION! 

 

Mozzarella: lie

 

Cardi B: THANKS BABE 

 


	9. space nerds and funky disco dinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy constitution day people and we celebrate with British singers welsh and American actors who look alike :3

~.~ 

 

**Mozzarella has named the chat ‘Father to son’!**

 

John Richard Deacon: why? 

 

Mozzarella: we kinda look the same ngl 

 

John Richard Deacon: your not wrong, 

John Richard Deacon: so, you like dinos? 

 

Mozzarella: ………..

 

John Richard Deacon: :3 

 

~.~ 

**Tall boi has named the chat ‘Smart guys.’!**

 

Brianmayforreal: have you dappled in astrophysics?  

 

Tall boi: kinda...when i was little i helped hedgehogs find homes 

 

Brianmayforreal: you are now my son. 

 

Tall Boi: wait what? 

 

Brianmayforreal: you are now my son. 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: hot tub boys**

**Members:  Tall Boi(Gwilmy Lee)**

**Mozzarella (Joe Mazzello)**

 

Friday 10:30 am 

 

Tall Boi: i know you named your chat w/ John father to son 

Tall Boi: change it 

 

Mozzarella: what why?? 

 

Tall boi: because i have a new dad now

 

Mozzarella: well me and John look a lot a like 

 

Tall Boi: yeah but you both are completely different! 

 

Mozzarella: no way! 

 

Tall Boi: >:/// 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: fuck this shit**

**Members: John Richard Deacon (John Deacon)**

**Brianmayforreal (Brain May)**

 

Friday 10:30 am 

 

Brianmayforreal: {myson.jpg} 

 

John Richard Deacon: nice

John Richard Deacon: he’s like 19 but you do you bri 

 

Brianmayforreal: thank you? 

 

John Richard Deacon: ;3

 

~.~ 

**Brainmayforreal has renamed the chat ‘Space nerds.’!**

 

Tall Boi: 0w0

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taron Egerton has entered the chat!!
> 
> When Gwilym was younger he was in a show and in one of the episodes he was trying to save hedgehogs soooo yeah, just go along with it :3c might update once again later this weekend


	10. Taron Egerton has entered the chat! (plus some)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can i say except your welcome!!

~.~ 

 

**Chat: The Beatles**

**Members: Star child(Ringo Starr)**

**Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Paul Blart Mall Cop (Paul Mccartny)**

**Georgia (George Harrsion)**

 

Friday 11:45 am 

 

Paul Blart Mall cop: i wanna change my name 

 

Lemon: then do it

 

Paul Blart Mall cop: someone give me something

 

Lemon: ok then pretty boy ;) 

 

**Paul blart mall cop has changed his name to Pretty Boy!**

 

Pretty Boy: thanks love~! 

 

Georgia: you know you have to change it everywhere right? 

 

Pretty Boy: it auto changes when i change it, 

 

Georgia: no it doesn’t, the defult mode is you change it one place and thats it 

 

Pretty Boy:....fuck 

 

Lemon: you only have like what? Three chats? 

 

Pretty boy: i’ll be right back

 

~.~ 

**Chat: if i had to pick a friend**

**Members: Star Child (Ringo starr)**

**Paul blart mall cop(Paul Mccartny)**

 

Friday 11:47 am

 

**Paul blart mall cop has changed his name to Pretty Boy!**

 

Pretty Boy: tell geo i kill you 

 

Star Child: noted 

 

~.~ 

**Rocketman has created a new chat!**

**Rocketman has added ‘Egg Boy’ to the Chat!**

**Rocketman has named the chat ‘You are now my son’!**

 

Egg Boy: hey reggie 

Egg Boy: what’s up? 

 

Rocketman: first my name is Elton John, Reginald is for forms and tax reasons 

 

Egg Boy: just go and change your name then?? Lol

 

Rocketman: can’t 

Rocketman: not yet anyway

 

Egg Boy: even when that day comes, i’ll still call you reggie :3 

 

Rocketman: fine 

 

Egg Boy: yay! :3333

 

Rocketman: god your innocent

 

Egg Boy: i mean im not but okay?? 

Egg Boy: {pug.jpg} 

 

Rocketman: you have a dog? 

 

Egg Boy: yup!  

 

Rocketman: your adorable 

 

Egg Boy: owo 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: blondes having fun**

**Members: Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Egg Boy(Taron Egerton)**

 

Friday 11:50 am 

 

Egg Boy: {pug.jpg} 

 

Cardi B: {babies.jpg} 

 

Egg Boy: nice

 

Cardi B: nice

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3c
> 
> coming up: angsty times were i accidentally made elton a dick 
> 
> (please don't share this to the actors or their families this is something i did while bored.)


	11. and he fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't read into the sex thing, but like look at the tags  
> i warned you all about the angst and once again I'm kinda sorry that

_~.~_

**Chat: the legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Brianmayforreal(Brian May)**

**John Richard Deacon(John Deacon)**

**Rogerina(Roger Taylor**

**Star Child(Ringo Starr)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

**Pretty Boy(Paul Mccartny)**

**Tall Boi(Gwilmy Lee)**

**Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

 

Friday 12:13 pm 

 

Rocketman: look at this little shit he is my son! 

Rocketman: {lookatmyson.jpg} 

 

Cardi B: am i a joke to you?

 

Rocketman: at this point i’m like a wine aunt for you

 

Killer Queen: wine step mom 

 

Rogerina: more of a hot cousin 

 

Pretty Boy: that your not sure how your related to 

 

Rogerina: exactly 

 

Lemon: did you two just agree??? 

 

Pretty boy: what no..oh fuck 

 

Rogerina: fuccckkkkk BRIAN!!! 

 

Brianmayforreal: what 

 

Rogerina: come have sex with me, the more we do better then those two the better we are

 

Brianmayforreal: that’s not good logic

 

Rogerina: are you saying no to sex? 

 

Brianmayforreal: no im coming to you right now 

 

Pretty Boy: well shit 

 

Tall boi: what, Brian is like my dad 

 

Tall boi: i wish i could erase that from my mind…… 

 

Cardi B: sammee 

 

Rocketman: i just wanted to show off my son 

 

Raw: HE IS NOT YOUR SON JUST SOME KID FROM THAT STUPID BUDDY SYSTEM PROGRAM AND HE LOOKS LIKE A MUCH BETTER VERSION OF YOU BECAUSE HE BUFF LIKE BEN 

 

**Raw has left the chat!**

 

Killer Queen: i’ll go talk to him… 

 

**Killer Queen has left the chat!**

 

Lemon: want to talk about Mercury behind his back? 

 

John Richard Deacon: no 

 

Bowie: Reginald a word? 

 

Rocketman: fuck 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: fuck da poilce**

**Members: Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Bowie(David Bowie)**

 

Friday 12:20pm 

 

Bowie: reggie what the fuck 

 

Rocketman: your don’t get to call me reggie! 

 

Bowie: well it got your attention didn’t it? 

 

Rocketman:.....

 

Bowie: i told you leaving those kids was going to mess them up! 

Bowie: it’s just curle. 

 

Rocketman: i know your trying to guilt me

Rocketman: but i had to leave them 

 

Bowie: leaving your old kids for a new one?? 

 

Rocketman: shut up your making sound like a white dad

 

Bowie: THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE!! 

 

Rocketman: fine

 

Bowie: look im sorry but chances are they looked up to you very quickly, and then just as quickly you left them for someone else, 

Bowie: all im saying is that you could apologize and maybe reconnect with them 

 

Rocketman: alright, but chances are one of them blocked me

 

Bowie: no they didn’t 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update should be tomorrow


	12. why we can't have nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after this i'm going back to posting on Saturdays so enjoy this!! 
> 
> WHAT LE HECKEN THIS IS ALMOST AT 100 HITS??!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! AND FOR THE KUDDOS JNJHDBFJSHDBFKAJF

~.~ 

**Chat: RocketRaw**

**Members: Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

 

Friday 12:25 pm 

 

Rocketman: hey rams

Rocketman: look can we just talk? 

 

**User has blocked you from sending/receiving messages to them!**

 

~.~

**Chat: Hey there demons**

**Members: Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

 

Friday 12:27 pm 

 

Rocketman: hey benny 

 

Cardi B: don’t call me that

Cardi B: don;t even talk to me Elton 

 

**Cardi B has blocked Rocketman from sending messages!**

 

~.~

**Chat: the boys**

**Members: Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

 

Friday 12:31 pm

 

Rocketman: gwil please

 

Tall boi: what? 

 

Rocketman: please just listen to me

 

Tall boi: whatever it is just can it! 

 

Rocketman: please

 

Tall boi: no

 

**Tall boi has blocked you from sending messages!**

 

~.~

**Chat: don’t fuck with me**

**Members: Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

 

Friday 12:34 pm 

 

Rocketman: joe before you block me just know im sorry i just left you guys and replaced you with Taron and i just want you guys to know that i saw you four like either fun cousins or those cousins that kind of annoy me but i love them anyways

 

Mozzarella: i’m listening

 

Rocketman: please just forgive me, i’ll do whatever you want

 

Mozzarella: i’ll think about it

 

~.~

**Chat: fuck da poilce**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

 

Friday 12:45 Pm

 

Rocketman: {Itoldyou.jpg}

 

Bowie: well at least Joe is willing to wait 

 

Rocketman: yeah i guess..

 

~.~ 

_ (Meanwhile) _

 

**Chat: It’s talent!**

**Members: Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Friday 12:20pm 

 

Killer Queen: darling are you okay? 

 

Raw: yeah 

 

Killer Queen: no your not

 

Raw: no i’m not

 

Killer Queen: dear, just tell me what’s wrong, please? 

Killer Queen: i won’t tell a soul 

 

Raw: i don’t wanna talk about it

 

Killer Queen: are you sure dear?

 

Raw: yeah

 

Killer Queen: alright just know i’m here, and so are your friends

 

Raw: thanks fred. 

 

Killer Queen: of course darling

 

~.~ 

**Chat: Fabulous bitches**

**Members: Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Friday 12:23 pm 

 

Killer Queen: SHARON YOU MESSED THE FUCK UP 

 

Rocketman: I KNOW

 

Killer Queen: fix it you made my son very upset

 

Rocketman: don’t sound like an entitled parent

 

Killer Queen: don’t force me Reg

 

Rocketman: goddam it DOES EVERYONE KNOW MY NAME??!!

 

Killer Queen: yes

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned on saturday!!


	13. everyone is fucking up!! also family goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE ALMOST AT 1,000 HIT HOLY FUCK IM CRYING!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!

~.~ 

**Chat: The Beatles**

**Members: Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

**Star Child(Ringo Starr)**

**Pretty Boy(Paul Mccartny)**

 

Friday 12:32 pm 

 

Georgia: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LOOK AT CUTIE!!!! 

Georgia: {baby.jpg}

 

Star Child: awww babe!! 

 

Georgia: oops sorry wrong one

Georgia: {crabby.jpg}

 

Lemon: that’s a crab

 

Georgia: i was at the store and saw him and i’ve named him lin 

 

Star child: what the fuck 

 

Georgia: what? 

 

Pretty boy: come on geo, even John isn’t that deanse! 

 

Lemon: should i be insulted? 

 

Pretty Boy: maybe

 

Georgia: what it’s a crab 

 

Lemon: looks like a lobster to me 

 

Georgia: yeah i’m not really sure what lin is but meh

 

Pretty boy: @Star child where are you hon? 

 

**Star Child has left the chat!**

 

Lemon: george fucked up 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: Big time rush**

**Members: The smart one(Logan)**

**The done one(Kendell)**

**The hot one(James)**

**The cute one(Carlos)**

 

Friday 12:38pm 

 

The cute one: sooo remember those guys who took over our dorm and then pushed down logan?? 

 

The smart one: yeah John Ringo Paul and George

 

The pretty one: i liked them 

 

The done one: what about them?

 

**The cute one has added Star child to the chat!**

 

Star child: geo made me upset 

 

The hot one: tell us ringo

 

Star child: he showed a cute picture of us right but then backtracked and sent a picture of a fucking crab lobster thing he he named lin. 

 

The cute one: aww 

 

The done one: yeah that 

The done one: that sucks

 

The smart one: he doesn’t deserve you 

 

The hot one: if he doesn’t treat you right then your gone 

 

The done one: your gone! 

 

The cute one: now GO chop his dick off! 

 

Star child: do any of you have girlfriends? 

 

The smart ones: nope

 

Star child: boyfriends?

 

The done one: yes 

 

The hot one: each other

 

The cute one: because we’er dating each other

 

Star child: cute

 

~.~ 

**Chat: my darling~**

**Members: Killer King(Jim Hutton)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Friday 12:45 pm 

 

Killer Queen: darling i’m going to add someone very quickly alright? 

 

Killer King: okay?

 

**Killer Queen has added Raw to the chat!**

 

Raw: this is just for a while 

 

Killer King: if your anything like freddie then…

 

**Killer king has renamed the chat Fabulous family!**

 

Killer Queen: well that’s cute

 

Raw: oWo

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry about starrison they will be fine...maybe
> 
> edit: btw the bohrap bois don't know that Taron is the one the"replaced" them so look forward to that angsty shit!! but thank you all so much for the support and this is incredible and in celebration i will upload another chapter tomorrow ! 
> 
> btw: i do speak English i just have terrible grammar and spelling, also this is a chat fic, no one has good grammar! ok? ok!


	14. ADAM MAKES AN ENTRANCE!!! And some sad space nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i put Adam in this and yeah, the BTR bois and the bohrap bois know each other and their friendship is PURE DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry i will put Lucy Aaron and Allen in later, just need to edit some tags and add in some babies, the angst will come in later....or will it? >:3c

~.~

**Chat: space nerds**

**Members: Brianmayforreal(Brian May)**

**Tall boi(Gwilmy Lee)**

 

Friday 12:46 pm 

 

Tall boi: im worried about rami 

 

Brianmayforreal: just give him some time to cool off 

 

Tall boi: but still :’(

 

Brianmayforreal: aw 

 

~.~

**Chat: some sad gays**

**Members: Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Tall boi(Gwilmy Lee)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**The smart one(Logan)**

**The hot one(James)**

**The cute one(Carlos)**

**The done one(Kendel)**

 

Friday 1:24 pm 

 

Raw: hey i looked at the settings

Raw: and we can fit one more guy 

 

The hot one: is he gay? 

 

Tall boi: or is she gay? 

 

Raw: yes 

 

**Raw has added ‘Adam and steve’ to the chat!**

 

Adam and steve: ello! 

 

Cardi B: oh i know you!! 

 

Adam and steve: ??? 

Adam and steve: Ben??? 

 

Cardi B: ADAM! 

 

Mozzarella: wait..ADAM LAMBERT FROM ENGLISH CLASS

 

Adam and steve: JOE!! 

Adam and steve: hold up -GWILYM

 

Tall boi: ADAM 

 

The cute one: what’s happening?? 

 

Raw: one time we had a five person english report and Adam was new to the class and the teacher group him with us

 

Cardi B: at first we HATED each other 

 

Raw: i only liked joe at the time and thought ben was just a jock 

 

Mozzarella: i saw gwil as a threat and did not like him 

 

Tall boi: but we had to be together and the five of us just sorta clicked 

 

Raw: but i lost adam’s screen name

 

Adam and steve: but i lived bitch 

 

The smart one: well that’s nice

 

The done one: sounds like a getting together fic that the author might write but ok 

 

The hot one: what? 

 

Raw: but yeah, here’s adam 

 

Adam and steve: im here queer and living in fear

 

Raw: mood 

 

Adam and steve: lol

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the fluff because next Saturday we gonna have some angsty bois


	15. not a chapter but can be skipped

_Cau_ Ok so this isn't a chapter, nothing is wrong and i have some chapter ideas lined, but i want to bring this to attention 

 

I'm going to have a Q&A very soon, maybe after the next chapter or later this week. So here are some rules: 

 

1) you can ask either me or the character's iv'e written about in  _Chat: legends,_ _Headcanons, Different Path met and caught on fire,_ and _Caution_.

2) nothing inappropriate 

3) i hope you have a nice day! 

I'll be taking questions until Sunday! 

Also one last thing, i will be posting a chapter twice during the weekend, one on Saturday and another on Sunday! No there won't be a Q&A, every Sunday, but a chapter that would either go to one of the stories listed above! And I'm working on a new story! Anyway, have a great week and please ask a question if you can! 

 

Bye!~<3 


	16. venting some hope in this dad house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imma hold off on that Q&A for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the fluff because some angsty times are brewing and storming

~.~ 

**Chat: blondes having fun**

**Members: Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Egg boy(Taron Egerton)**

 

Friday 1:39 pm 

 

Cardi B: can i vent? 

 

Egg boy: no matter what i say you're going to so sure

 

Cardi B: okay so my friend looks up to people pretty quick, and we had a mentor type guy right? So he signed up for this buddy program thing, the mentor got approved and diched us for the guy he was now mentoring and fucking dropped us of with some guys he knew

 

Egg boy: pause 

Egg boy: did you know the guys and maybe just maybe he saw you would be happier with them? 

 

Cardi B: Well yeah we know them, it’s just later on we’re all put in a group chat and he sends pictures of him and the kid

Cardi B: starts calling him his son 

 

Egg boy: i feel bad for the kid, being dragged into that

 

Cardi B: yeah well, it was mostly just their chat, still my friend freaked out and yells at him, and leaves. 

 

Egg boy: man i’m sorry 

 

Cardi B: he tries to dm not only my friend but us, me and the others he left

 

Egg boy: well did you block him??

 

Cardi B: duh, we all blocked him 

 

Egg boy: man i’m sorry for that 

 

Cardi B: yeah it’s whatever at this point

 

Egg boy: still mate 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: The beatles**

**Members: Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Pretty boy(Paul Mccartny)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

 

Friday 1:57 pm 

 

Lemon: geo you have fucked up, if Ringo hasn't asked any of us to add him back yet

 

Georgia: yeah i know 

 

Lemon: and i usally fuck up 

 

Georgia: I KNOW

 

Lemon: im just saying 

 

Pretty boy: john stop 

Pretty boy: geo just say your sorry and add him back, this chat is sad with out him 

 

Lemon: am i not enough for u

 

Pretty boy: no 

 

~.~

**Chat: Starrison**

**Members: Georgia(George Harrison)**

**Star Child(Ringo Starr)**

 

Friday 2:01 

 

Georgia: look i know why you don’t want to talk to me but listen. 

Georgia: im sorry if i made our relationship seem unimportant 

 

Star child: and? 

 

Georgia: and i acted rotten 

 

Star child: and?? 

 

Georgia: and sending that picture of the crab/lobster named lin 

 

Star child: are you going to make it up to me? 

 

Georgia: of course babe

 

Star child: fine, im still pissed and expect a face to face apology from you 

 

Georgia: anything

 

Star child: ok? ^w^ add me back pls

 

Georgia: anything for you baby 

 

~.~

**Chat: The Beatles**

**Members: Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Pretty boy(Paul Mccartny)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

 

Friday 2:09 pm 

 

**Georgia has added Star child to the chat!**

 

Pretty Boy: thank god 

 

Lemon: ha gayyyy

 

Pretty boy: so were you last night 

 

Star child: what happened last night? 

 

Pretty boy: we we’re at the store and he found some cute pens

Pretty boy: and i told him those are cute 

Pretty boy: and he sais that was gay and im like we’ve been dating for 2 years

 

Star child: like that vine? 

 

Lemon: yeah ;) 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Friday 2:26 pm 

 

Rocketman: {hope.jpg} 

 

Killer Queen: well of course he blocked you darling 

 

Bowie: point

 

Killer Queen: thank you 

 

Rocketman: i know, but joe is very willing to listen 

 

Killer Queen: he did listen but didn’t answer

 

Bowie: *i know but at least joe didn’t block me 

 

Rocketman: bitch 

 

Bowie: still 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of them got there head out of their ass and that happened 
> 
> I would (probably) never keep Starrison apart for long! >:3c


	17. our losers club and angst(i warned u and I'm sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ADDED LUCY ALLEN AND AARON MOTHER FUCKERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didn't upload sunday i was busy and the file i had was on the computer soo... im sorry do have a chapter today, tommorw and sunday

~.~ 

**Chat: modern losers club**

**Members: Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

**Aaron Burr sir(Aaron McCuster)**

**Lucy goosey(Lucy Boynton)**

**Princey(Allen Leech)**

 

Friday 2:33pm 

 

Raw: wait why are we the modern losers club? 

 

Princey: cause the author is running out of ideas 

 

Aaron Burr Sir: wat 

 

Lucy goosey: there are seven of us and seven of them 

Lucy goosey: plus we fit the roles

 

Tall boi: explain 

 

Lucy goosey: well Rami is like the leader, like Bill Denbrough 

 

Raw: aw, i think 

 

Lucy goosey: Gwilym is like Stanley smart and dealing with our shit

 

Tall boi: very true 

 

Lucy goosey: Aaron is ben cause he’s smart and kind 

 

Aaron Burr Sir: your not wrong 

 

Lucy goosey: ben is eddie while Joe would be richie 

 

Cardi B: how dare

 

Mozzarella: your not wrong not gonna lie

 

Lucy goosey: thank you joseph

Lucy goosey: allen is mike and i’m bev 

 

Princey: alright 

 

Lucy goosey: :) 

 

~.~ 

**Has created a chat!**

**Has added Killer Queen and Lemon to the chat!**

**Has added Yoko nono to the chat!**

 

Lemon: oh fuck no

Lemon: who the fuck are you? Why the fuck is my ex here?? Why the fuck is fucking Mercury here??? 

 

Yoko nono: johnny! Why haven’t you called me back?? 

 

Lemon: because we AREN’T TOGETHER YOKO

 

Yoko nono: yes we are!! 

 

Killer Queen: even i can tell your crazy darling and im leaving! 

 

???: no 

 

Killer Queen: yes 

 

**Killer Queen has left the chat!**

**Has added Killer Queen to the chat!**

 

???: can’t let you do that  

 

Yoko nono: johnny there’s a new movie out, let’s go see it! 

 

Lemon: for the last time NO

 

Killer Queen: what is this? Hell 

 

Lemon: feels like it

 

???: no, just letting you know that if you ever talk to that fucking bunch of losers, 

 

Yoko nono: that man whore 

 

???: and those stupid kids we’ll know and take them out of the picture 

 

Lemon: leave paul out of this! 

 

Killer Queen: don’t you dare bring them into this!! 

 

???: then stop all contact, your friends, Hutton, the twerps everyone 

 

Lemon: and if we don’t? 

 

Yoko nono: we could make their lives living hell 

 

Killer Queen: ...no 

 

Lemon: i am not going to be black mailed, paul and the boys can handle themselves

 

Killer Queen: you aren a threat, i boxed, fight me you fucking pig 

 

**Killer Queen has left the chat!**

**Lemon has left the chat!**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	18. watch what happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i might change the title later but it's a reference to Newises because i can

~.~

**Killer Queen has made a new chat!**

**Killer Queen has added Brianmayforreal, Rogerina, John Richard Deacon, and Killer King to the chat!**

 

Killer Queen: {help.jpg}

 

Killer King: what the hell 

 

Rogerina: who the hell does he think he 

 

Brianmayforreal: what the fuck

 

Killer Queen: i have a plan, we act 

 

Rogerina: wat 

 

Killer Queen: i act like im cutting all contact with you all 

 

John Richard Deacon: yeah no 

 

Killer King: darling i love you but that won’t work 

Killer KIng: whoever this is, they are dangerous, and most likely will know your lying 

 

Killer Queen: then what do i do? 

 

Brianmayforreal: tell an officer 

 

Killer Queen: what if they find out? 

 

John Richard Deacon: well, then you need to talk to John 

 

Killer King: 3 

 

Killer Queen: no 

 

Killer King: 2 

 

Rogerina: why do you hate him so much?!

 

Killer King: 1 

 

Killer Queen: because John Winston Lennon is a fucking nightmare and i want to fucking push him down a flight of stairs 

 

Killer King: dear, calm down alright

 

Killer Queen: no 

 

Brianmayforreal: well it’s not like we could do anything else, sorry mate

 

Killer Queen: so it’s either help Lennon and myself and hope for the best 

Killer Queen: or we can do this ourselves? 

 

Killer King: no 

 

~.~

**Chat: The beatles**

**Members: Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Pretty Boy(Paul Mccartnay)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

**Star Child(Ringo Starr)**

 

Friday 3:12pm 

 

Lemon: {Help.jpg} 

 

Pretty Boy: what the fuck 

 

Georgia: i thought you blocked her? 

 

Lemon: i did! 

 

Star Child: well you didn’t do a good job

 

Lemon: shut up ringo 

 

Star child: aw :( 

 

Georgia: john c'mon mate

 

Lemon: fine, just it’s like reliving freshman year

 

Pretty boy: or when we met 

 

Star child: also true 

 

Lemon: so what can we do 

 

Georgia: no, what can you and Freddie do 

 

Lemon: what? 

 

Pretty boy: johnny, you were not alone with Yoko and the other guy. 

Pretty boy: no tell us and the court what  you should do 

 

Star child: have you’ve been watching Law & Order SVU?

 

Pretty Boy: yeah :// 

 

Lemon: i am not talking to that man 

 

Pretty boy: well then im out of ideas

 

Georgia: well i have an idea

 

~.~ 

**Chat: untitled**

**Members: Georgia(Georgia Harrison)**

**John Richard Deacon(John Deacon)**

 

Friday 3: 27pm 

 

Georgia: look, you and i both know that John and Mercury are in no condiction to fight these people

 

John Richard Deacon: your right

 

Georgia: we need to guide them 

 

John Richard Deacon:...im listening 

 

~.~

**John Richard Deacon had created a new chat!**

**John Richard Deacon has added Georgia to the chat!**

 

**Georgia has added the group ‘The Beatles’ to the chat!**

 

**John Richard Deacon has added the group ‘untitled’ to the chat!**

 

Georgia: now we are going to be fucking adults 

 

John Richard Deacon: and work out a fucking plan

 

Rogerina: fuck now there’s two of them  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c 
> 
> there's two of them now owo


	19. do do do do commercial break~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ello! we got some surprises in this chapter!! and an alternate ending which will be posted later today, or maybe after i post this? who knows?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: hurt hands  
> no skittles  
> and kidnapping

~.~ 

**Chat: some sad gays**

**Members: Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

**The smart one(Logan)**

**The hot one(James)**

**The cute one(Carlos)**

**The done one(Kendell)**

**Adam and Steve(Adam Lambert)**

 

Friday 4:20pm 

 

Adam and Steve: want to know what sucks

 

The cute one: taxes 

 

Raw: racism

 

Cardi B: entitled moms who think their kids are better than others

 

The smart one: weather or not good omens will get a second season? 

 

Adam and Steve: all of those but my hand got stuck in the vending machines again :( 

 

Raw: how?? 

 

Adam and Steve: i payed for my skittles IM GETTING MY SKITTLES 

 

Cardi B: loser 

 

Adam and Steve: :(( sult up 

Adam and Steve: fuckk *shut up 

 

Raw: do you need help? 

 

Adam and Steve:...yes 

 

Raw: which vm? 

 

Adam ans Steve: the one near the dorms, in the lecture hall before 1B 

 

Raw: alright i’ll be there soon 

 

Adam and Steve: thank you :)) 

 

~.~

**Chat: the Malek boiss**

**Members: Salami(Sami Malek)**

**Raw(Rami Malek)**

 

Friday 4:37 pm

 

Salami: hey guess what 

 

Raw: what? 

 

Salami: im outside

 

Raw: me too? Im trying to help an idiot hold up 

 

~.~ 

Friday 5:13pm 

 

Raw: we had to get Ben, Carlos and a trip to the nurse but now Adam has his fucking skittles 

 

Salami: great, now come to your dorm 

 

Raw: why?? 

 

Salami: i got a surprise 

 

Raw: do you order those potato messages again? :)

 

Salami: maybe~ 

 

Raw: omw 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: it’s talent**

**Members: Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Raw(Rami Malek)**  

 

Friday 6:13pm

 

Raw: i warned you Freddie

 

Killer Queen: ? 

 

Raw: talk to those idiots/twerps and i make their lives hell 

 

Killer Queen: no leave them alone! 

 

Raw: can’t you didn’t Listen. 

 

Killer Queen: what. Do. you. Want? 

 

Raw: get back together with me, i’m much better than that awful man

 

Killer Queen: You’re that one that’s awful Prenter. 

 

Raw: sticks and stones my dear. 

 

Raw: {address pinned} 

Raw: come here, tomorrow night.

 

Killer Queen: and if i refuse? 

 

Raw: he has some friends. 

 

Killer Queen: you wouldn’t

 

Raw: would i?    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but not sorry again please take this lightly


	20. i'm here, i'm here, i'm here~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have gotten to 20 chapters!! Thank you everyone for the support and comments they make my day every single time!!

~.~ 

**Chat: untitled**

**Members: John Richard Deacon(John Deacon)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Rogerina(Roger Taylor)**

**Brianmayforreal(Brian May)**

**John Richard Deacon(John Deacon)**

**Killer King(Jim Hutton)**

**Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Pretty Boy(Paul Mccartney)**

**Star Child(Ringo Starr)**

 

Friday 6:17pm 

 

Killer Queen: {to.far.jpg} 

 

Killer King: no that to far 

 

Rogerina: fuck, i’m gonna check on him 

 

Brianmayforreal: i;m going with you 

 

Killer King: boys,

 

Rogerina: should i bring a bat? Just in case

 

Killer King: i have a shovel

 

Lemon: WELL AT LEAST BE OPTIMISTIC 

 

Killer King: i;m talking as in protection 

Killer Kilng: Roger may be like an stoppable force and Brian a tall poodle but a shovel would work 

 

John Richard Deacon: i mean...he’s not wrong. 

 

Killer Queen: be safe dears. 

 

~.~ 

Friday 7:12pm 

 

Killer King: bad news, three doors have been broken 

Killer King: good news, not only did we find Rami but his twin brother Sami! 

 

Killer Queen: oh thank god

 

Lemon: hes a twin??

 

Pretty Boy:...he warned both of you 

Pretty Boy: and this fucking happened. 

 

Lemon: calm down macca 

 

Pretty Boy: no! He didn’t fucking hesitate to go after a fucking 17 year old!!

 

Killer Queen: he’s 19 

 

Pretty Boy: that doesn’t change any-wait he’s 19?? 

Pretty Boy: he looks so young?? 

 

Lemon: i have a thought 

 

Star Child: thats dangerous 

 

Lemon: stfu 

Lemon: but anyone close to us thats accessible, like anyone here, those freshman, David and Elton, we just need to keep tabs on them 

 

Georgia: like make accounts private? 

 

Lemon: exactly! 

 

John Richard Deacon: its a good start. 

 

Killer Queen: i’m going to check on the boys, 

 

~.~

Friday 8:10pm 

 

Killer Queen: currently with Maylor and my sons and husband. 

 

Killer King: aww you see us married

 

Killer Queen: of course 

 

Rogerina: gayyyy 

 

Brianmayforreal: says you when we checked the place you cried and kissed me 

 

Rogerina: i cried because i was worried for Rami and Sami 

 

Brianmayforreal: alright love, 

 

Killer King: but they’re fine, nothing bad happened. Sami was going to surprise his brother and got knocked out because they’re identical. His phone was used to text Rami and he got knocked out. 

Killer King: other than that, the boys are fine. 

 

Killer Queen: the door is broken though 

 

Rogerina: i do and don’t regret that 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor boys :(


	21. WE ARE IN LOCKDOWN MOOD PEOPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

~.~

**Chat: The legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Brainmayforreal(Brain May)**

**Rogerina(Roger Taylor)**

**John Richard Deacon(John Deacon)**

**Pretty Boy(Paul Mccartny)**

**Star Child(Ringo Starr)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

 

Friday 9:19pm 

 

**Brainmayforreal has added Killer Queen, Raw, and Killer King to the chat!**

 

**Georgia has made the chat private!**

 

Killer Queen: darling don’t leave this, 

 

Georgia: he can’t either way 

 

Raw: whatever

 

John Richard Deacon: so no one leave because someone may or may not try to either kill you or make your life a living hell

 

Rocketman: i’m sorry what?

 

Bowie: question

 

Lemon: answer 

 

Bowie: is it bad i know you both? 

 

Lemon: depends on how we play our cards

 

Bowie: great 

 

Killer Queen: we have to lay low, go to things in groups. 

 

Tall boi: alright 

 

Killer Queen: i’m sorry i got you all into this 

 

Lemon: you should be

 

Killer King: NO

Killer King: LENNON JUST NO 

 

Pretty Boy: babe you fucked up 

 

Killer King: IT;S YOUR EX THAT’S PART OF THIS SHIT SHOW

Killer King: DON’T YOU DARE PUT THE “BLAME” ON FREDDIE, YOU ARE PART OF THIS AS WELL 

 

Killer Queen: darling, calm down

 

Killer King: i’m sorry 

 

Killer Queen: it’s fine, just calm down

 

Star Child: john say your sorry 

 

Lemon: i’m sorry 

 

Killer Queen: it’s whatever, we’ll talk about this later 

 

Lemon: ok 

 

Rogerina: now it’s time for lock down mood.   

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john is a rat man but that's why he has paul, to make sure he doesn't get punched in the face


	22. Character growth??? Ps I’m not dead

~.~

**Chat: fabulous family**

**Members: Killer King(Jim Hutton)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Raw(Rami Malek)**

 

Friday 9:45pm 

 

Killer King: are you sure your ok rami? 

 

Raw: for the last time jim im fine

 

Killer Queen: dear we’re just worried about you 

 

Raw: well don’t be. 

 

Killer King: calm down

 

Raw: whatever, im gonna stay with Joe and Ben for the night

Raw: sami’s coming with me

 

Killer Queen: ok text me when your there

 

Raw: ok

 

~.~ 

Friday 10:19 pm

 

Raw: im with them 

Raw:{image.jpg}

 

Killer Queen:lock all doors

 

Raw: i will 

 

~.~

**Chat: the soon to be not ex’s**

**Members: Yoko nono (Yoko Ono)**

**Printing press(Paul Prenter)**  

 

Saturday 6:14 am

 

Yoko nono: bad news, I can’t spy on them anymore :(

 

Printing Press: what?!

 

Yoko nono: they made their chats private 

 

Printing press: you could do that?!?

 

Yoko nono: apparently 

Yoko nono: can we stop?? Like I really just hate Mccarnty and the other two the others have literally nothing to do with this

 

Printing press: No! Your a part of this now Ono! 

 

Yoko nono: apart of stupid threats and scaring freshmen??

 

Printing press:.....

 

Yoko nono: what did you do?

 

Printing press: nothing 

 

Yoko nono: What. Did. You. Do?

 

Printing press: uhhhhh

 

Yoko nono: you did something!! Ughh Fuck!! 

 

Printing press: don’t be over dramatic 

 

Yoko nono: well you fucked up!!

 

Printing press: no, WE fucked up

 

Yoko nono: go to hell Prenter!!!

 

**Yoko nono has left the chat!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead!!! Just been very busy and discovering great shows and music!! And I’ve started school again and it’s been hell so yeah, but I’ll update again soon!!


	23. Is she a good person?? And some sad gay bois

~.~

 

Call transcript: 

Saturday 7:20 am 

 

(“New phone who dis?”) 

(“Hey John, it’s me.”)

(“...I thought I told you to never call me again?”)

(“Look before you hang up or block this number I have to tell you something!”)

(“Is this like the time you told me you were pregnant with my kid, even though we would have been broken up for at least two years?”)

(“......”)

(“Or when you tried to steal Martha and Paul almost called the police and freaked out?!”)

(“I-i was upset then….”) 

(“Upset? Upset?! You were crazy!”) 

(“Of course I was! *sobs* You were my life! I needed you!”) 

(“You cheated on me and acted like the victim!! I had to change the locks three times!”) 

(“Please John, this-this is really important!”) 

(“Two minutes!”)

(“Paul is planning on giving Freddie aids!”) 

(“...what?”) 

(“Prenter has aids and is planning on giving them to your friend Freddie, he want to meet up at the old apartment building near the community theater and….well you could fill in the blanks.”) 

(“How do I know your not lying?”)

(“You don’t, but please trust me Johnny..!”)

(“....don’t ever talk to me again after this, but..”)

(“But?”) 

(“But if your telling the truth, your finally being a decent human being, and if your not I can and will kill you. I hope you know that.”) 

(“I figured, bye-“)

*he hangs up* 

 

~.~ 

 

**Chat: some sad gays**

**Members: Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

**The cute one(Carlos)**

**The smart one(Logan)**

**The done one(Kendall)**

**The hot one(James)**

**Adam and Steve(Adam Lambert)**

 

Saturday 9:30am 

 

The done one: has anyone seen James???

 

Raw: nope

 

Cardi B: no why? 

 

The smart one: JAMES I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BURN YOUR HAIR PRODUCTS!!!! 

 

Adam and Steve: James can you please come to the front desk, James to the front desk

 

 The cute one: I saw him 

 

The done one: where?? 

 

The cute one: he’s with me, currently locked in the bathroom 

 

The smart one: wait what why???? 

 

The cute one: he just realized a few things ://

 

Tall boi: like what? 

 

The cute one: those ruined childhood videos smh

 

Adam and Steve: what are those???

 

Raw: they take something from childhood like movies or shows and ruin them

 

Mozzarella: it’s pretty self explanatory tbh

 

Tall boi: 50 cent word for joe 

 

Mozzarella: *le bow*

 


	24. C H I C K E N A N D R I C E (and boba!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p I love invader zim

~.~

 

**Chat: modern losers club**

**Members: Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

**Aaron Burr sir(Aaron McCuster)**

**Lucy Goosey(Lucy Boynton)**

**Princey(Allen Leech)**

 

Saturday 9:45 am 

 

Aaron burr sir: PEACE IS GOOD

 

Mozzarella: PEACE IS NICE 

 

Cardi B: PEACE IS BETTER THAN 

 

Lucy Goosey: C H I C K E N 

 

Tall boi: A N D 

 

Raw: R I C E

 

Princey: C H I C K E N A N D R I CE

 

Raw: good times

 

Tall boi: let’s do a movie night 

 

Cardi B: sure I’m down 

 

Raw: can I do a thing??

 

Princey: his name is Gwilym 

 

Raw: owo 

 

Tall boi: 0ww0 

 

**Raw has added Salami to the chat!**

 

Salami: heyyyyy 

 

Aaron burr sir: do you ever question yourself Allen ??

 

Princey: I have no shame, ever since someone also punched me 

 

Aaron burr sir: so everyday? 

 

Lucy Goosey: burrrrnnnnn

 

Princey: and a fucka u 

 

~.~

 

**Chat: some hot bitches**

**Members: Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Rogerina(Roger Taylor)**

 

Saturday 10:12am 

 

Killer Queen: I want bubble tea

 

Rogerina: ok? 

 

Killer Queen: get me some bubble tea please? :(( 

 

Rogerina: bold of you to assume I’m near any bubble tea places??? 

 

Killer Queen: figure out how to manage your settings first then bitch 

 

Rogerina: IM A BIOLOGY MAJOR 

 

Killer Queen: yet somehow I know more than u >:3c

 

Rogerina: fuck u 

 

Killer Queen: that’s Jim’s job darling~ ;)

 

Rogerina: sigh alright 

Rogerina: the usual? 

 

Killer Queen: yessssss I love you dear!!! 

 

Rogerina: I know


	25. This is why we can’t have nice things Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after this we will get back into the drama and after the drama who knows, I might end this and continue on with the prequel, or make a sequel, we’ll see and thank you all so much for reading and loving this :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway this is what happens when entitled parents and our bois meet, nothing good

~.~ 

 

**Chat: Starrison**

**Members: Star child(Ringo Starr)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

 

Saturday 10:29 am 

 

Star child: babe I’m at that boba place you love so much right 

 

Georgia: go on

 

Star child: and I freaking ran into guess

 

Georgia: …...Johns weed guy? 

 

Star child: no he hangs out near Walmart’s and Denny’s 

 

Georgia: Professor Epstein? 

 

Star child: why would he be there? 

 

Georgia: idk 

 

Star child: no Taylor! 

 

Georgia:....

Georgia: Roger? 

 

Star child: yeah!!

 

Georgia: that’s weird

 

Star child: I know!! 

Star child: oh shit some lady cut in front of him 

 

Georgia: does she look like a Karen? 

 

Star child: no a Linda, and her kid is with her 

 

Georgia: kid or teen? 

 

Star child: both, two kids 

 

Georgia: oh shit 

 

Star child: the cashier noticed, looks afraid ngl 

 

Georgia: hah 

 

Star child: he’s politely telling her that Taylor was first

Star child: she looks like he just slapped her

 

Georgia: god she’s gonna get kicked out

 

Star child: she’s yelling now, god I swear Taylor might just push her 

Star child: she asked for a manager 

 

Georgia: some one get her out smh 

 

Star child: her kids fucking suck, the small one keeps bothering people, asking for their phones 

 

Georgia: I can and will throw hands with a kid 

 

Star child: nah he’s ignoring mevsjidbdhdvhsjs

 

Georgia: babe? 

Georgia: you sure you don’t want me to fight a kid?? 

Georgia: Ringo???

Georgia: screw it im coming 

 

~.~ 

 

**Chat: the hot one and the smart one**

**Members: Pretty boy(Paul McCartney)**

**Georgia(George Harrison)**

 

Saturday 11:20 am

 

Georgia: hey Paul it’s Ringo 

 

Pretty boy: whatcha doing with geo’s phone? 

 

Georgia: mines broken, badly 

 

Pretty boy: how??

 

Georgia: don’t ask, but just wanted you to know that Geo is currently being held in the mall security office ://

 

Pretty boy: wait-what?!?

 

Georgia: ://// 

 

Pretty boy: do you want me to bail him out or?? 

 

Georgia: yeah they won’t let me for some reason :// 

 

Pretty boy: that’s homophonic 

 

Georgia: I know right 

 

Pretty boy: alright me and John are on our way 

 

Georgia: don’t you mean ‘John and I’? 

 

Pretty boy: shut up 

 

Georgia: ;3


	26. Oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, I wanted to post a chapter, and I’m currently in class with a substitute who’s pretty chill :3
> 
> Anyway enjoy this chapter where some people finally get their heads out of there asses!!

~.~ 

 

**Chat: Untitled**

**Members: Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

 

Saturday 3:59pm 

 

Lemon: hey 

 

~.~ 

 

Saturday 4:29pm 

 

Lemon: Alright then, a silent treatment or you just really don’t want to talk to me 

Lemon: but this is important 

Lemon: if you really are going to meet that weird creep, don’t 

 

**Killer Queen is typing**

 

Lemon: I’m going to sound super suspicious but...my ex Yoko Ono, she told me that he has aids, and will rape you. 

 

Killer Queen:......why would she tell you this? 

 

Lemon: I’m not sure, but if it is true then don’t go. 

 

Killer Queen: I never was dear. 

 

Lemon: good, can you imagine it tho? 

 

Killer Queen: not really no 

 

Lemon: well ok then 

 

Killer Queen:thank you 

 

Lemon: ?

 

Killer Queen: well, you hate me don’t you? Yet you still warned me and made sure I didn’t go 

 

Lemon: well I never hated you 

Lemon: do you hate me? I wouldn’t blame you but still 

 

Killer Queen: wait, if you didn’t  hate me then why did want to leave pretty much any chat you were in with me???

 

Lemon: idk, a friend of mine said you were spreading rumors about me so :/// 

 

Killer Queen: wow, loser 

 

Lemon: ik 

Lemon: wait me or the friend..? 

 

Killer Queen: whoever thought they could spread rumors about me! I’m like a gay version of Regina George darling, nothing gets past me without me causeing a riot 

 

Lemon: who’s Regina George? 

 

Killer Queen: Regina George is one of the main characters in the classic movie ‘Mean Girls’! 

 

Lemon: never seen it :// 

 

Killer Queen: we have got to change that then! 

 

Lemon: I’m going to see it, Paul and Ringo might hold me at gun point if I don’t soon :// 

 

Killer Queen: movie night! 

 

Lemon: Alright 

 

**Killer Queen has named the chat ‘The plastics minus Karen Smith’!**

 

Lemon: :/

 

~.~ 

Call transcript 

 

Saturday 11:57pm

 

(“Hello?”) 

(“Where are you?”) 

(“Sorry darling, if your getting this I’m either ignoring you or my phone died! Leave a message after Roger’s falsetto!”) 

*Beep!* 

(“I warned you, you little bitch! Say goodbye to those twerps you fucking whore!”) 

*he hangs up* 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you all feel if I added a new character to the mix? Someone who changed the music scene for Mexican American music?? What do you all think?  
> Please tell me in the comments, they make my day all the time :3


	27. Finally someone gets what they deserve and BTR gets some attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big time nightmare might be over? Who knows? I do but you don’t. And because of this I might focus on the prequel and start up a sequel, I’ll see. I’m sorry about my posting schedule but school came back and I’m in Theater so that takes time. Thank each and every one of you for being patient I love all of you so much, and I hope you know that I love all the love and support I get. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

~.~ 

**Chat: The legends**

**Members: Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Lemon(John Lennon)**

**Brianmayforreal(Brian May)**

**Rogerina(Roger Taylor)**

**John Richard Deacon(John Deacon)**

**Raw(Rami Malek)**

**Cardi B(Ben Hardy)**

**Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)**

**Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)**

 

Sunday 12:10am 

 

Killer Queen: nobody leave the building they’re in 

 

Bowie: can I ask why

 

Lemon: no

 

Bowie: Alright 

 

Lemon: plus it’s midnight who in their right mind would be out? 

 

Killer Queen: and it’s a Sunday, no one does anything 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: Big time rush**

**Members: The hot one(James)**

**The smart one(Logan)**

**The done one(Kendall)**

**The cute one(Carlos)**

 

Sunday 12:39 am 

 

The done one: guys you ready to leave? 

 

The smart one: we at the door 

 

The done one: cool 

 

~.~ 

 

Honestly a late night hockey game wasn’t unusual, a bit tedious but if it made the game better the four were up for it. 

 

“Should we take the bus?” 

 

“No, it’s too late. Let’s just walk, it’s not that far.” 

 

The four went down the sidewalk, too tired to talk, but still running on the adrenaline to keep going to the shared apartment. 

 

Unknown to them, a man with a baseball bat followed them, keeping close with venom in his eyes.

 

He went forward, quietly and quickly. One of the smaller ones of the group, was slightly behind, adjusting the strap of his gym bag. The perfect moment to strike. 

 

Slowly he raised the baseball bat above his head, and struck hard and fast on the boys head. 

 

Carlos felt something hit his head, but bounce off his helmet. And turned just before the man could hit again. Acting on instinct he grabbed the bat just as it swung again. 

 

“GUYS!” He yelled before ducking from the punch the man gave. 

 

The others looked back and immediately grabbed their hockey sticks. James swunged first, get the guy in his side. He fell, but quickly tried to get up, but that’s when Kendall struck next, giving what their coach would call a ‘perfect pass’ to the guys back side and legs. 

 

It was Logan who checked Carlos over, he was the one studying to be a doctor. Nothing was out of the ordinary, maybe a little spooked but there was no time for that. 

 

“Why did you hit him?!” Kendall yelled, him and James panting while holding their hockey sticks above their heads.

 

“Answer him!” James yelled, threatening to hit the man again. 

 

He coughed before glaring at them. “You know why.” 

 

That’s what made Logan snap, he took his own stick and whacked the man in his stomach, making him groan in pain. 

 

“James, go get campus security, Carlos go to the apartment and get some ice for your head. Me and Logan will take care of this guy.” Kendall ordered, clutching his hockey stick in hand. They all nodded and did as told. 


	28. The after math, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will they deal with everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another artist that I grew up with and yeah! Might change her screen name later~

~.~ 

 

**Chat: fabolous foreigners**

**Members: Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Singer Selena(Selena Quintanilla)**

 

Sunday 1:39am 

 

Singer Selena: hey I know it’s late but

 

Killer Queen: who did what? 

 

Singer Selena: idk if you know them but here

Singer Selena: {fight.fil.} 

 

Killer Queen: I don’t know them but I know the guy

 

Singer Selena: Alright well idk what you want to do about that 

 

Killer Queen: I’ll take care of it dw 

 

Singer Selena: night! 

 

Killer Queen: good night dear 

 

~.~ 

**Chat: legends**

**Members: Killer Queen(Freddie Mercury)**

**Bowie(David Bowie)**

**Rocketman(Elton John)**

 

Sunday 1:50 am 

 

Killer Queen: heyyyy so people are safe now 

 

Bowie: and you know this??? At one in the morning??? 

 

Killer Queen: Oh, you know, he got beat up by a bunch of juniors with hockey sticks 

 

Bowie: but that’s illegal 

 

Killer Queen: idk maybe it was self defense 

 

Rocketman: so is it over? 

 

Killer Queen: most likely yes 

 

Bowie: great do you want me to tell everyone or? 

 

Killer Queen: later, it’s late 

 

~.~ 

 

**Chat: fuck da Police**

**Members: Rocketman(Elton John)**

**Bowie(David Bowie)**

 

Sunday 1:56 am 

 

Rocketman: i don’t think it’ll ever be over

 

Bowie: me too, what are the odds? 

 

Rocketman: low

 

Bowie: your right

Bowie: But for now, let’s enjoy the peace 

 


	29. The aftermath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, and no this is not abandoned!!! I had bad writers block and I got busy. But here we are, the aftermath. I will still continue this work, and I hope you all are safe.

~.~ 

Chat: some sad gays  
Members: Raw(Rami Malek)   
Tall boi(Gwilym Lee)   
Cardi B(Ben Hardy)   
Mozzarella(Joe Mazzello)   
The done one(Kendall)   
The smart one(Logan)   
The cute one(Carlos)   
The hot one(James)   
Adam and Steve(Adam Lambert)

Sunday 2:37am 

The smart one: hey who wants to bail out Kendall with us! 

Adam and Steve: What the fuck did you do at two in the morning?!? 

The smart one: it’s long

Mozzarella: that’s what she said lal 

Raw: take your time

The smart one: so we were on our way home, hockey practice going longer than we intended. And we decided to walk, the bus was going to take too long and you know it was like one in the morning, 

Adam and Steve: I don’t like where this is going

The smart one: yeah so Carlos was a little bit behind us, his duffel bag felt heavy so he was checking it when he felt something bounce off his head. 

Raw: pause 

The smart one: ? 

Raw: how?? Like was he wearing a helmet or something?? 

The hot one: yeah he was actually 

Cardi B: oh shit there you are

The smart one: where are you? 

The hot one: bathroom with Carlos 

Raw: So what happened? 

The smart one: well some guy hit Carlos, like with a bat and i'm thanking every single god out there that he was wearing a helmet 

The hot one: yeah, me and Kendall noticed something was wrong we beat the guy up, then logan got the last punch in that would make our coach proud 

Raw: Coach? 

The smart one: hockey coach, he’s the reason we left practice so late :// 

Tall boi: So what happened after? 

The hot one: after that I got campus security, Carlos went to our apartment, while Kendall and I made sure that asshole didn’t move 

The smart one: yep, but by the time Campus security got there he was kinda beating up the guy and got arrested for aggravated assault and now we wait 

Raw: if you want I could be there in like, ten minutes 

The smart one: you don’t have to if you don’t want to rami 

Raw: nah it’s fine, besides I can’t sleep so I’ll be there soon 

The smart one: thank you so much ram

Raw: no problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also it’s only one chat rn, and yes Kendall did get arrested, and Prenter is in jail tho for he has a record.


End file.
